Rebirth of the Dragon
by Reaper VF6
Summary: A person dies and is given a second chance. Naruto has the 9-tailed fox sealed inside him sentencing him to a life of hell. The reborn person is given a contract and powers from the guardians of time and the Kami herself. Their lives and trials in the Ninja World. AU Plot-line, Dragon Summoning OC and Clan. Str/Smart Naruto. Pairings: OCx Small Harem, NarutoxFemHaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Dragon Line**

"You're dying." Says the entity of light floating before me.

"So I guess I lost." I replies as the light coalesces into a humanoid shape.

"Yes and no." The light continues, "Yes in the fact that you are nearly gone. No because you stopped one of those thugs and the girl got away."

"That's good, I don't mind losing my life than. I died doing the right thing as my family has always taught."

"This does not have to be the end mortal. I am a divine being by the way." I simply accept the fact that god or some version of him is speaking to me. "Not shocked, amazed, terrified, or confused?" I just shake my head side to side, as the light morphs into a women of painful beauty. "Interesting. Well mortal first things first what is your name?"

"My name is Tyler. What is yours?"

"Divine beings such as myself don't have names, we kinda change with times. For example I was known as Isis, Aphrodite, and finally Kami."

"Kami, why are we having this conversation?"

"Simple really you did a good deed and paid for it with your life so I am rewarding you with a chance to have a new one. Anywhere except in this reality."

"So to be clear I get to pick any reality, real or imagined and be placed in it." Replies Tyler.

"Yes," Kami says in a bored voice, "If you have trouble deciding go with your favourite book, TV, or video game. Also I will allow you to pick your station and abilities."

"Why are you doing this for me?" I ask. While I wait for the answer my mind wonders. Favorites; Halo, Warhammer, Mass Effect, Star Wars, Dragonlance, D&D, Game of Thrones, Stargate, Tom Clancy, Ace Combat, and a ton of anime. Going over my list most of these worlds have the high chance of death or are to similar to reality. So that rules a lot. Thinking it over one last time I made my choice.

"I already told you why I am doing this, plus I'm bored so make your decision." Says Kami.

* * *

"All right I want to go into the Narutoverse."

With a sigh Kami agrees and begins, "What powers, skills, and the like do you want. Within reason, you won't be a god and you will start as a child as well."

With stars in my eyes I begin, "I want to live in Konoha and be the sole survivor of my own clan. The clan should be an ancient one renowned for their power. I want also the summon contract for dragons and be the only signatory. In addition I want the elemental affinities for wind, lighting, and water as well as all the techniques for them and at least high kage level chakra. I want to grow into their power so I don't get them right away and I want to keep my knowledge of plot line when I enter the reality. Next swordsmanship, mastery of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū style. I will rain my body to be able to the moves but I want the knowledge. Hand to Hand style, I want two, first one called the Dragon's Fury; a style focused on speed, dodges, deflections as well as quick crippling blows. The other Dragon's Scales a solid defensive stance focusing on blocks and counterattacks. Finally I want a multistage eye based bloodline. The abilities of the eye we can discuss later. I think that's it."

"Fine that's not so bad. You will get the knowledge of your abilities but you must put in the work to unlock them. While I do this you will be forced to relive your death to reinforce the fact that you are mortal and a good person. I hope that my deal won't corrupt you or turn around and bite me on the ass." Kami then vanishes and I feel a sucking sensation as the scenery changes from a blank space to my old home, the suburbs.

* * *

_**(Memory)**_

My friends and I got out of school early on a Friday and decided to head up to the lake that was outside of town. We all rushed home and got the important stuff; clothes, swimsuit, food, and beer, a shit ton of beer. We then piled into three cars for the ten minute drive into the woods. We are going to my best friend Sara's house. Before I go on about my last few days alive I want to describe myself.

I am around 5 foot 8 inches, tan skin, dark brown hair and eyes. I have a swimmers body because I have been on a swim team since I was little and the works outs that my father and grandfather put me through. With most of family being veterans I have been groomed to enter the service in a few weeks after high school. I can't wait for my letters to come back from the Service Academies. The other major thing about is that my family has their own version of a warriors code, one that I follow with life. It can be summed up as Duty, Honor, Fidelity, Honesty, and Valor.

At the house we party, stay up late drinking, barbecuing, and listening to old school rock, metal, and country. It was shaping up to be a good three, well four-day, weekend. As I finished my morning swim on Saturday, I saw three adult men stalking up to the beach were some of my friends were sleeping. They grabbed Sara after a quick blow to the head keep her dazed. As they left I ran up to the house and had Nick call 9-11, as I took off after the kidnappers.

As Nick gets the cops and rouses several of the guys I managed to catch up to them. I reach into my pocket and pull out my graduation gift from my Gramps, a Recon 1 fighting knife. The adults pull out knifes and one of them heaves a metal bat. We charge, my limited skilled and instruction has resulted in one guy with several deep stab wounds, another with a broken arm and bruised ribs, and Sara getting away with me dying. Totally worth it.

As I lay in Sara's house my friends thank me and say their teary good byes. I ask to speak with my family. Getting them on the phone I told my tale with my last breaths. I died listening to their praises. I died happy.

_**(Memory Ends)**_

* * *

I watch that several times and can't help but thing if I could have done something differently. Even though I felt content at my passing there is a profound sadness that I will miss my friends, family, and future. I push aside those worries for later. As my uncle as taught me self-reflection is good but do it later first adapt, overcome, and survive your current predicament. Somehow I don't think he meant death in teaching me that.

A flash of sliver and Kami returns, "All is ready for your rebirth. Housing, appearance, sigil, and everything else about your clan will be created from your mind as you are implanted into your new home. You will be five years old and have an old former ninja teach you their ways. Good Luck for this is a one-time offer."

A flash of silver and a hard squeezing pressure envelopes my body as I leave purgatory. My blood boils and my bones crack and shift to adapt to my new home. The pain is unbearable as it feels like I'm being tied into a flaming pretzel during a blizzard. I pass out after a few seconds. I don't know how long it lasted, a guess time has no meaning as you hop into a fictional universe. I'm jarred awake with fresh agony and then after what seems like years it stops.

* * *

The storm is over as I feel warm and different. With my eyes closed I reach out with my other senses. The air is warm and smells clean, the sheets are soft and warm, and the food coming from somewhere smells amazing. With a stretch I roll out of bed and begin my morning exercises. I feel different and rush to a mirror and my mind shuts down. Gone is my eighteen year old body, it is now a five-year old body. My hair went from short and brown to shoulder length blonde and my eyes are now storm grey. My face has sharp features and perfectly white teeth. Damn this is amazing I shout in my mind.

I finish my exercises and get into something looks like UnderArmour and find my way outside. The day gets even better, my house and grounds are built into a cliff face overlooking a village the size of a small city. It is in the middle of a thick vast forest. Looking around I find a training field and finish what I started in my room. Hot, tired, and sweaty I walk back and quickly jump into the shower for twenty minutes. With that done I dry off and head to my closet to pick the clothes for the day. I put on light green shorts, a white tee-shirt with a western style dragon on the back and a silver circlet for hair that is in a loose pony tail. I hear my guardian call me down, "Mahou breakfast. I want you to eat before we start the days training. Then we have to go to the Council Chambers for the afternoon meeting."

"I am coming Imirk-ojisan," I shout back as I rush down the stairs. Reaching the kitchen I'm greeted by the smiling face of the old retired shinobi. "What's to eat?"

"Beacon, Eggs, Sausage, toast and green tea. Hurry up Mahou-chan." I rush through breakfast in a few heart beats. My Uncle brings me out to the main training yard and we begin with a five-mile run, then sets of hundred push-ups, sit-ups, squats, leg lifts, pull-ups, and flexibility exercises. When that was down he ran me through the obstacle course four times. This started at six and it is now ten in the morning. He has me rest for a ten minutes before filling the rest of the time with meditation and chakra exercises. This lasted until twelve. Once we are finished I shower again and head to the Council Room.

My Uncle has our clan seat and does not have a vote because he is just grooming me to take my rightful place. Me I am just trying not to fall asleep listening to the old people argue about nothing over and over. The only could thing is that this outing brings that I get to see the Fourth and Third Hokages and talk to them during the breaks. It is still a waste of an afternoon. This torture lasted until three when there nothing left to talk about. Imirk and I went to the Akimichi BBQ place for a late lunch and back to training.

That's what I do every day. Physical training in the morning then a break for lunch. After lunch comes taijutsu and kenjutsu. Next is book learning and ninjutsu followed by dinner and light's out. This is torture and my uncle is a sadist but it reminds me of the stories of my family going through boot camp and our ancient ancestors in the Roman Legions and Crusades. Now it is important for me to get as powerful as possible because in five years the Kyuubi no Kitsune will attack the Leaf and I want to be able to protect my new home from the aftermath.

* * *

**(Time Skip: 4 years)**

I am now nine years old and ready to attempt my trials into adulthood of the Ryukasaikage Clan. I have mastered several dozen jutsu's including the shadow clone jutsu and a dozen for each of my three elements. My hand to hand styles just need polish and experience. I have also complete the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū style. The only thing I need to do is just keep getting faster and stronger. In addition my Fūinjutsu or sealing skills still suck. Other than that I am what the people living in Konoha call a genius or prodigy. Yet I have decided to keep myself at the average point in the Academy. On to the test, I have walked into a cavern deep in the mountain. It is the size of several football fields with a small lake in the middle with a shrine at the heart of it.

Walking on the lake I can see the bottom of its crystal clear waters. Reaching the shrine is a large scroll that has a golden claps shaped like a flying dragon. Cutting my finger I smear the blood on the clasp and it opens, the scroll is blank and I pick the first line and write my name, Mahou Ryukasaikage and finish it with a bloody hand print. Focusing my chakra I make the following hand signs; Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. When I finish I slam my hand on the ground and shout, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" There is a flash of light and a billowing cloud of smoke. Inside is the cloud a massive shadow turns into a large dragon. It is a least a hundred yards long with glittering silver scales with red banding on its shoulders, wrists, and neck. Its claws like black spears and its teeth ivory swords. It is a western style dragon with dark red glowing eyes with a platinum pupils.

"Who has summoned me?" says the summoned creature. Its voice is as loud as a thunderstorm as it scans the cavern with its massive head, its forked tongue flickering in the dim light.

Gathering my courage I shout, "I have Ryu-sama. I am Mahou of the Ryukasaikage Clan and I claim my birth-right." The creature's head snaps to my location. With a simple breath all the residual smoke is blown away.

"Well mortal you interest me. I have been summoned only a few times since the creation of the bijū. You want your birth-right mortal, very well if you pass my test. The test of the Dragon Boss Spritus Raptor." He lunges and I barely dodge his tooth filled maw.

Channeling my chakra through my legs I leapt above the Boss and dive-bomb his head. Drawing my blade I shout, "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū style Ryūtsuisen-Zan!" I plunge my blade into its thick scales. I'm rewarded with a shattering sound as my sword breaks into pieces. With a flick of its head I'm launched at the cavern wall chased by a blast of pure white flame. Using a quick Shunshin no Jutsu, I dodge the fireball, land and summon a shadow clone. I finish my hand signs and shout, "Fuuton: Kazeryuudan no Jutsu."

The clone next to me calls out, "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu."

We both shout, "Gattai Ōgi: Purazumaryuudan." The wind dragon mixes with the fire dragon. The flames go from orange to a brilliant silver white. The plasma dragon slams into the dragon boss with the force of a tornado. The clone gets dispelled as a result of the explosive backlash and I'm thrown into the cavern wall. As I try to breathe and cough up some blood, I hear laughing. Out of the smoke and comes a lighting fast claw that pins me to the wall. The dragon's head follows.

"Not bad mortal. Few have the nerve or ability to overcome my fear inducing presence. You passed the first test. Now the second one." Spritus Raptor then looks into my eyes and soul judging my past against whatever scales he can fathom. It feels like I am under a microscope in a vice. When it is over I take a gasping breath. "You pass human. You have the heart and spirit of a dragon. Now I have three gifts for you. One is a new blade." An elegant katana poofs on the ground before me. It is the same black color has Spritus's claws. "So you noticed. Good mortal, that blade is called Kestausultuz or the Tempest hell blade. It is made from one of my own claws treat it well. Next is the Dovah miin, or Dragon Eye. It the powers of predictability, sight in darkness, can see heat, long-range vision, break through illusions, allow you to use Dragon Style moves, and take on dragon traits. It can be evolved by witnesses the cruelty and harshness of time and helplessness. Lastly I give you an egg. When this hatches this little one will be your familiar. Now I am leaving."

* * *

**(Time Skip: 1 year)**

It's the middle of the night and I awake to the sounds of Sirens. Quickly dressing in my work out clothes I grab my sword and head to the top of the mountain to see what is happening. I'm greeted with scenes of chaos, death, and Destruction. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is attacking Konoha. As I gather my chakra to summon Spritus Raptor, a giant toad appears on the battlefield. Channeling some chakra to my eyes, I activate my Dovah miin. My eyes go from storm grey to pitch black with flecks of silver. The pupil changes to a brilliant blue color and goes from round to a reptilian slit. I watch as the Fourth appears on top of the Toad with his trade-mark yellow flash. He is holding new-born baby. After a short and impressive battle there is a flash of darkness and the fox is gone. The toad leaves and the threat is over.

I knew what happened. The Fourth died sealing the fox inside of his son. I vow on my rebirth that Naruto won't have the same life that he had in the manga or show. I have the ability to improve it. This is part of the deal I mad with the Kami for my new life. I just need to wait a few more years. At least until my dragon hatches. Also I have to go the Academy soon to properly graduate. Like I said this is going to be a long few years.

* * *

**Author Note: I will try to use as much of the proper Japanese Honorifics as possible. Also Jutsu names will be a combination of English and Japanese. Please Review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Aftermath and New Friends

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

* * *

The pass few months were spent in a daze. The village needed to be rebuilt and the dead mourned. While I was saddened by the Fourth dying, I was not devastated. He was still a character to me. Only vaguely alive. I knew he was going to die, so why bother when it happens. The only death that really affected me was my Uncle Imirk. He fought to delay the fox and he died. He was not a character to me but a person. My only bond to this place so far and now it has been served. Every morning I wake up and think; adapt, overcome, and survive. My training has gone well. My egg still hasn't hatched, I'm wondering if I should sit on it or not. Overall I would rate my skills as low Jonin in everything but chakra capacity I'm kage level for that.

The Academy is restarting and according to the Old Man I must attend for a year in order to graduate. This blows, however, after I'm done I can enter the upcoming Chunin Exams as a solo member. Thank Kami, which will be a lot of fun. I dress in my now standard attire; black ANBU style pants with black shin guards, black combat boots, dark blue tee-shirt with a white cloak that has the kanji for dragon going down the and blue flames along the bottom and black arm guards with sliver etchings that look like a wind is blowing. The most important thing however is the red sash around my waist that holds my blade. A quick look in the mirror and I leave my room. Time for me to head to school, what a drag.

* * *

Entering the class room I notice that it is empty except one other person, a purple haired girl who is munching on some dango. With a short nod I begin, "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes to be early. I'm Mahou, what's your name?"

"Names Anko, kid and we have at least ten minutes before everyone else shows up."

Not liking being called kid I decide to be equally rude back. "So what skills do you purple?"

"Me, well I have taken lessons with the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. I have the ability to summon snakes. My skills with poisons are pretty good as well as my throwing accuracy. Plus I'm a natural at the Hebi taijutsu style. What can you do Blondie?"

"Well I can do a little of this and a little of that, nothing major or cool I suppose."

"Fine be a jerk." With that I go to a corner and sit. Anko goes back to eating her dango and shooting me the occasional glare. As I wait for the teacher to show up I have a choose, condemn Anko to the pain of getting the curse seal and following the time-line I know or change it to improve her life. For now I will do nothing for now, besides I have two years to make that decision. The rest of the class files in and a few people stand out. One of them is a sickly looking guy who is staring at my sword, another guy with hard cold eyes, then another chick with purple hair and she is also staring at my sword. What is with these people with sword fetishes? The last two interesting people are a pair of guys one with white and an arrogant look on his face and the other has brown hair with kind eyes and scar across his nose.

* * *

The beginning of class was boring lectures, I asked to go to the bathroom and had a shadow clone come back in my place. I went into the forest by the school to train and get lunch. I wasn't exactly the nicest to Anko so I went to get her a box of dango. When I came back it was lunch and I dispelled my clone much to the surprise of my classmates. I walked over to where Anko, the sword lovers, and a girl with red tattoos on her cheek were sitting. "Hi guys," I begin introducing myself, "My name is Mahou Ryukasaikage and may I join you?"

After I get a tentative nod, Anko shifts over and I sit next to her. Before the other introductions are made I turn to the purple snake lady, "I would like to apologize for actions early. They were unbecoming of a Clan Heir and I got this box of dango as a token of apology." Her eyes went from suspicious to stars she pulled out a stick of the sweet dumplings at the same time grasping me in a tight hug. Well I think she has defiantly started puberty. As Anko is in her own little world of dango induced heaven. The others turn to greet me.

"Hi I'm Yūgao Uzuki. I really like your sword. We should spar sometime." The purple haired cutie says to me with a warm smile.

Next is the sickly guy, "Cough…Cough… I'm Hayate Gekkō…cough…cough I'm training to be a sword master as well."

Lastly is the tattoo girl, "The name is Hana Inuzuka and I'm in the lower classes. These guys are my partners." She motions to the three puppies' lounging around. "They are Earth, Wind, and Fire."

The rest of lunch is spent on idle conversation. Anko finished her dango and has elevated me from jerk to near hero status. I have a feeling that most of my daily allowance will be going to her obsession. Yugao, Hayate, and I were talking about our sword styles. Hayate was learning the Crescent Moon style and Yugao was learning her clans style the Dance of the Night Sky. I didn't tell them I was a master of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū style but I dropped enough hints to plant the seeds in their minds. With lunch over we head back inside.

* * *

After lunch was practical training. We went back outside for target practice. Easy, got a twenty out of twenty. Next was ninjutsu practice of the academy three and any clan techniques that the students wanted help with. I only showed off two basic wind jutsus: Wind Release Stream and Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere). The fact that I could use element manipulation impresses everyone. Next up is taijutsu. I end up sparring with Hayate and we convince our teachers to allow us to test our blades.

We step into the ring and stand a few feet from each other. He draws his blade and enters into a low crouch. I take my blade and sheath out of my belt and enter a forward fighting stance. The teacher calls start and I lunge at Hayate, drawing my blade in a flash. He blocks and catches my sword inches from his chest. I smirk as the second part of my battojutsu attack, the sheath, hits him in the neck knocking him out of the ring. "To slow and predictable." I state as I sheath my sword.

"What did you do and style did you use?" asks Yugao.

"That was the Sōryūsenof the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū' style," I reply. Yugao was thinking two things. First was Kawaii. The other was can I get him to teach me? That has set everyone off with whispers. Next I see and hear the creation of the bane of the skillful, fan girls. I give a quick salute to my teachers and prepare to run.

* * *

"Leave my friend alone you damn parasitic harpies," shouts Anko. She continues with a forward arm thrust and yells, "Shadow Snake Hands." A dozen snakes leap from her jacket sleeve and rushed the fan girls. They went running howling in terror. Anko turned back to us with a shit-eating grin on her face. As she throw up a victory sign she looks at me and says, "This can be the beginning of wonderful friendship."

"Let me guess I buy you dango and you keep the fan girls away." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." She replies with that same grin.

"Fine, though this is serious going to hurt my wallet. What a drag" With that reply everyone's sweat dropped at Anko eye's going all star-shaped and popping out of her head. Also I should stop channeling the Nara's when it comes to my new friends. With that incident over we head back inside for dismissal.

As soon as class ends I shunshin back to my compound and think about how to hatchet my egg. Gathering about eighty percent of my chakra I push into the egg. The little dragonling inside gets supercharged and starts squirming. As I stripe down and bring into the hot spring with me I notice it shaking in the hot air. Fissures start to form and cracking sounds emanate from the egg. Gathering what little energy I have left I push it again into the little dragon. The egg shatters as I start to fade to black. What I wake up to however is worse than fan girls, close friends.

* * *

Apparently Anko and Yugao wanted to hang out with me after school and after some searching found my place. After sneaking in they found me in the hot spring, asleep, in a towel. After much giggling, blushing, and naughty thoughts the girls thankfully did not do anything stupid, at least that's what they told me later. I woke up dressed, so I hope they were impressed, on the couch. Anko was watching some TV and Yugao was making some snacks. "Wha...Why are you two in my house and how did I get here?" I ask groggily.

"Were friends right," Anko says, "So friends hang out and kick ass together. So me and Yugao wanted to see if you can help us train. Though now if you want I would help you with _anything._" After hearing that declaration Yugao and I blush at Anko's shamelessness.

"Why don't we enjoy whatever Yugao has made then I'll help you guys with some combat practice."

* * *

After eating a quick-lunch with the girls. We head outside I make a shadow clone to help Anko with her chakra exercises and dodge skills while Yugao and I sword fight. After two hours or so we have a two on one all out spar. Setting my blade aside I take up my taijutsu stance of the Dragon's Fury, one foot forward the other back, legs bent, torso angled, and my right hand-held across my chest palm out while my left is across my stomach palm out. Both hands in the shape of claws. Anko goes into her Hebi style and Yugao goes into her clan's stance.

I lunge at them and in an instant appear between the two, doing a short spinning jump I kick Yugao in the chest and elbow Anko across the face knocking them both apart. I jump back and start doing hand signs. As the girls recover I shout, "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)." Exhaling a tornado I throw Yugao deep into the forest. I next jump over a dozen or so shuriken thrown at me by Anko. Pushing off of a tree we charge at each other kunai's drawn, and in a clash we hit. I being heavier push the girl into the ground, where she rolls and shoots her Shadow Snake Hands at me.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)," I shout as the snakes get closer fangs bared. The resulting fireball wipes them out and proceeds to hit Anko, who quickly substituted herself with a log. She reappears and engages my in a taijutsu contest. Her Hebi style is similar to mine in that it focus on dodging and deflecting. I however am faster so she didn't do much damage except for a well place kick to nuts and stabbing strike to the my left shoulder. While suppressing the pain I jump above her and throw a smoke bomb obscuring the battlefield, activating my Dovah miin I shunshin behind her and knock her out with a quick chop to the neck.

As the smoke clears I'm greeted by the sight of a bruised and dirty Yugao throwing kunai and shuriken as she leaps at me. Blocking or dodging the projectiles she halts her movement and calls out, "Suiton: Suiben (Water Release: Water Whip)." She then entangles me in a pair of water jets. "Give up I got you." She demands.

"Not bad," I say with a smile, "But not good enough. Raiton no Myaku (Lighting Release Pulse). A jolt of lighting is sent from my body to Yugao's before she was able to release her water whips. She is shocked into unconsciousness. Well that ended quickly, I thought, now what to do with the two comatose kunoichi wannabe's. I guess I should carry them inside and wait for them to heal up. Maybe I'll treat them to dinner but first blackmail time.

* * *

I take the two girls inside and put them together in one of the bedrooms. Posed them like they were sleeping to together and then took a picture. As I'm giggling to myself I carry Anko to another room while I get cleaned up and start making dinner and copies. The girls wake up a few hours later around 5, I tell them to use the shower in their rooms as well as the extra robes. While they are getting cleaned I have a clone wash their clothes. I however went back to the hot spring to find my egg.

All I find are shell fragments. As I turn to walk back inside I hear some rustling by the brushes that cover part of the springs. Heading back there I see a shadow dart to another part of the compound as it scampers up a tree and over the wall. Sighing I stand up and turn around. The first thing I see is my two friends, my two female friends. Both Yugao and Anko took that moment to walk into the spring with their towels around their waist. I get an instant nosebleed as I burn that image into my memory. The girls shout, "**Pervert**!" as the feelings of righteous female fury hits the air. Yugao runs up and gives me a super powered slap across the face that sends me spinning right into Anko's chakra enhanced nut buster. As I'm sent flying from my own hot spring I can't help but yell, "Sorry but now we are even and you girls are looking very hot."

They look at each other in wonderment and Anko shrugs, slips her towel off, and steps into the water. "Ahh this is nice. I could get use to this kinda of life. Beside he is right Yugao. We saw his and now he saw some of ours." With that warped logic down Anko submerges herself in the hot water. Yugao follows suit and slips in hoping that Mahou isn't hurt too bad. I land in the middle of the compound amidst some of the trees planted for decoration. As I rouse myself from the crater I hear a shrill hissing sound that seems like a distorted laugh.

* * *

Staring me in the face is my newly hatched familiar, it is a dragon the size of a puppy. Its scales are a dark blue that simmer with captured starlight. Its underbelly is a pale grey perfectly suited for stealth while flying. Its claws are jet black, teeth perfectly white. The dragon's eyes are silver with black pupils and red iris. We study each other for a few more seconds when a name floats to the top of my mind, Lokinstrun. "Lokinstrun," I say and the little blue looks at me with knowing eyes. I put my hand out and he nuzzled his head against it. I feel a splitting pain in my head for a second then the word hungry repeats over and over. It takes me a few minutes to realize that it is the dragon talking to me. "Let's get you some food Lokin." I get a happy chrip as the dragon hops on my shoulder and purrs gently.

Getting back to the main house I meet up with the girls in the dining room. They have already finished their meal and are waiting for me so that they can say good-bye. After a short and awkward attempt at conversation with plenty of blushing we part ways. I give my dragon the leftover food and he devours it. Sated he walks over to a place by the heater and curls up into a tight ball and goes to sleep.

This is routine of class, skipping class and sparring with my few friends continues for till graduation. All the while Lokin is getting bigger and bigger. I have spent some time with Spritus Raptor learning about my familiar. Apparently dragon summons work different from normal ones. For one thing your familiar does not unsummon buts stays on this plane. It can enter the summon realm but it is by choice. It is can be brought into battle with the summoning jutsu. In addition we have a mental link to each other. Plus my Dragon style moves have gotten stronger as a result of the bonding. I spend most of my free time learning how to fight with my new best friend.

* * *

**(Time Skip: 11 Months)**

It is graduation time, one year of extreme tedium and I pass with flying colors as Rookie of the Year. My plans however have changed slightly I don't know how the Hokage managed to convince me to enter the Chunin exams with a team, but he did. In return I get Sannin traveling rights. So I decided to forgo doing the upcoming exams and wait a year to see if I could be stuck with any of my friends. So I decided to leave the Village Hidden in the Leaves for a year to gain experience and a reputation in the Bingo Book. I think going wholesale slaughter on missing-nins and other foes will be a good place to start. It seems that in following in this course of action I will be condemning Neji's dad to death, Anko to the curse mark and the becoming a pariah, and allowing Orochimaru to escape. Thus the river of time flows on it inflicts its impartial cruelty at my whim. Hopefully the suffering I cause will not haunt me to badly in the future. It is more important for my later plans for the Elemental countries to learn about the rebirth of Ryukasaikage and the return of the dragons.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	3. First Blood Second Blood

**AN: Hope this chapter is better. As for Naruto's Pairing I am leaning on a Fem Haku. Opinions?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Blood…Second Blood…**

Cruising the night skies with my bonded partner Lokinstrun, we are finally heading back home. Since I left all those years ago I found myself missing the village more and more, especially my few friends. I know that the Hokage will be mad at me this trip was supposed to last a year, it lasted seven. I am now seventeen and have grown in power, skill, wisdom, humility, and pain. I am now standing just shy of six feet tall and weigh in at a hundred and sixty pounds of lean tight muscle. My hair is still in a loose ponytail that hangs just below my shoulders. My outfit hasn't change much except that it has seen the wear and tear of battle.

"Fod dreh hi laan wah himdah (when do you want to land)?" I ask my friend. "We should enter the village during the day. So pick a clearing two hours out and we'll sleep there for the rest of the evening."

With a low rumble Lokin dips his powerful wings and we spiral through the heavens and land in a football field sized clearing. Jumping down from the dragon, he turns his head towards me and asks, "Do you think you'll be remembered?"

"I can only hope. I wish I could have returned earlier but I needed time to sort out my demons and control my Dovah Zii (dragon spirit)." The dragon just nods as he shifts his bulk on the soft grass. I lean against Lokin's flank and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**(Dreamscape: 7 Years ago)**

Where to start, I think as I pass through the darkened gates of Konoha. As I nod to the pair of gate guards I leaf through the Bingo Book selecting my target. Let's start with some C ranked missing-nins and bandits. That should be a good test of my skills. With that goal in mind I start walking, this place has only existed on a TV screen and on a book page, and I want to experience the world. I must hone my skills so I can help Naruto and the rest of Leaf against the future. I decide to start with the desert of Suna.

It took a year for me to travel through the desert and enter the Land of Earth. What I learned in the desert that it hot, barren, and sandy. I hated yet my dragon loved. The sand acted as a natural polish, his scales was polished to perfection. He has grown into a vain overgrown lizard. I also encountered a nest of giant scorpions about of three weeks before leaving this accursed land. I soon learned that their hides protected against my wind and fire jutsu so I had no choice but kenjutsu.

The sand erupted as three creatures the size of cars burst from the surrounding dunes. I leapt straight up to avoid a two foot stinger. Cursing I go through the hand signs and shout, "Kaze no Yaiba Arashi." A dozen wind blades form around me and throwing my arm toward one of the scorpions. They lance through the desert air and impact the insectoid monster. The blades hit its thick chitin carapace and through up a cloud of sand. As I float down the sand clears and the damage my wind blade storm did was nothing.

I draw my sword and activate my eyes, as my Dovah Miin enhances my body, I get a rush of adrenaline and blood lust. I lose my control of my emotions for three seconds, three important seconds. I hit the ground in a rough landing and was grabbed by a pincer. As it grinds against my blade and armor I grunt in pain as it slow crushes my ribs. While I am trying my hardest not to be killed, Lokin as dive-bombed one of the scorpions.

With a roar the ten foot long dragon gauges out chunks of chitin and guts as he catches the tail of one of sand scorpions in his jaws. The scorpion hisses in pain as Lokin's talons and claws slice into its back. With a jerk he tears of its tail and leaps into the skies avoiding the remaining arachnid's attack. Circling he breath's forth a wall of blue-white flame, it consume the tailless scorpion. Cracking and sizzling can be heard as the creäture enters its death throes.

Channeling both fire and wind chakra into my blade it glows a silver white as it cuts through the claw like a laser beam. The scorpion rears back and hisses, arching its tail it lunges at me. Rolling I avoid the over-sized poker by narrow margins. My blood sings as I try to best this creäture. Jumping above it again I use the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū:Ryūtsuisen aiming for its tail, I serve it in a flash. I revel in the pain I cause it, that scares me. It slows my reactions as a claw slices into my back opening up a long wound.

I was thrown into the sand getting up I'm dazed and breathing heavy. As I watch the scorpion charge me knowledge and power surge from my chakra core and eyes, captured by the energy I surrender to its power. My eyes flash white as I open my mouth and shout, "Dovah: Yol Strun Kest no Gestin (Dragon Release: Fire Storm Tempest)." From my mouth pours a torrent of spiraling flames the same color as Lokin's scales. The blue-white/silver flecked inferno engulfs the charging beast. It is stopped in its tracks, once the fire ends it reveals nothing but ash. As I roar in response to my victory the last scorpion was driven off by Lokin.

* * *

Exhausted Lokin carries me last few hours out of the desert. Once I awake a day later in the foothills of the Land of Earth. Waking up I feel the strange power surge, I look around for something to fight, to kill, and too prove my superiority. I see nothing but my bonded familiar. That does not deter me, I try to lash out but grunt in pain as my ribs and back scream in silent agony. Lokin reacts quickly and pins my down, as I struggle the desire to fight slowly fades. "What was that Lokin," I ask my familiar?

The dragon shakes me off of him and walks over by the fire, "You have gained the power and curse of the Dovah. It is called the Dovah Zii, or dragon spirit. It manifests as extreme blood-lust and a combative will. Once in battle or angered the need to win, to dominate overrides everything else. Until you master this you put all those around you in extreme constant danger."

"How do I control it?" I ask in a nervous tired voice.

"You don't, well not fully," replies Lokin. He then shifts his head and looks at the stars. "The Dovah Zii is the true gift our kind gave to its ancient summoners. It also for the use of your eyes and dragon abilities. We must go to the Skuld do Tiid (Gates of Time). There on the mountain Lok Hjaar do faal Gosvern or in human tongue Sky Pillar of the Heavens is where the first humans or joors have signed our contract. Until we reach the Skuld do Tiid you must be careful when you fight, for your Dovah Zii will seek to overcome you and turn into a true predator of man. Rest now for we will start for the mountain in the morning."

The next morning I wake refreshed, the pain in my back and ribs have vanished. As soon as I got up however the pain rushed back and I collapsed back into a bedroll. Lokin laughs at my agony, "Your Zii gives you healing but until you strengthen it, it will be imperfect."

"How do I get it stronger?"

"You use it."

"So in order to get the most benefit of my gift I have to use correct?" the dragon nods continuing, "Also if I use it I have an increased risk of losing my humanity."

"Yup pretty much."

"Great. So where is that mountain I have to go climb?"

"It is in the Land of Lighting. Get walking."

* * *

It takes me a four months to travel halfway through the Land of Earth and I have started mediating at the behest of Lokin to help control the growing battle-lust. During our spars I have gained a few more Dovah Gesins and have constantly succumb to my gift's curse. Thankfully Lokin has been able to subdue me each time so I don't hurt anything. This has increased my sense of helplessness and sorrow as we travel. As I set up camp the shadows dance and out of the twilight comes a pair of Iwa ANBU.

Hands hover near weapons as Lokin slinks of into the darken crags seeking a stealthy take off. As I try to suppress my Dragon Spirit, the lead ANBU barks out questions, "Who are you and what are you doing near Iwagakure?"

"I'm just passing through, I heading for the Land of Lighting and mean you no harm." I reply my voice straining to keep level.

"That unfortunately is not for you to decide. You are coming with us whether you want to or not." The ANBU replies drawing his sword.

That hostile act cause my diminishing control to slip. My eyes shift as I cast a genjutsu Washi no emono (Prey of the Eagle) on the pair. They hear a loud caw as a shadow grows around them as a giant eagle dives at them from above. A feeling of exposure and dread creep over them. The leader notices the illusion and dispels with a loud Kai. He glances at his partner and notice that his broken and bloody body now rests in the tooth maw of my familiar.

Lokin using the twilight as cover he took to the skies and hide in the low hazy clouds. As I cast my illusion he swooped down and crushed the unfortunate ANBU with a sudden and savage bite. The feelings in the illusion are a mixed of reality and fabrication. The genjutsu's purpose was to delay movement for a few seconds.

The remaining ANBU goes through the hand signs and unleashes Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet) a mud dragon head is formed and unleashes six mud slugs at me. I use my high-speed to doge the mud bullets but get scratched by his rock spear follow-up. As I wipe the blood from eyes I feel the ground rumble and the beginning of an earth dome is forming around me. I jump into the air and fire off a dozen Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets). The barrage of air bullets slam into the ANBU and ground around him throwing up a ton of dust and debris. As the dust settles I notice a torn up log amidst the torn up ground.

The air whistles as a dozen kunai and shuriken fly toward me. Twisting in mid-air I create a shield of spinning air. The thrown weapons are deflected away from me. Using my Dragon Eyes I use the second technique I have developed for it Dovah: Stride do faal Su Paagoliik no Gesin (Dragon Release: Stride of the Air Walker) I now have limited flight capabilities but it burns through chakra fast. I extend my sense and detect the ANBU moving just beneath the surface shifting positions. Using the wind around I use my Kaze no Yaiba Arashi to create a dozen wind blades. As they descend toward my target I make a clone and have him perform a Fire Release: Great Fireball while I unleash a Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere.

As the wind blades exposes the Iwa ANBU the plasma ball hits the torn up ground exploding in a white flare, the clone and I shout Combination Jutsu: Plasma Bomb. The area is vaporized at the speed of light. Everything in twenty fire yards is carbon ash and dust. I land heavily breathing hard. The Air Walker has used up roughly half of my reserves and I'm still looking for something to fight. Spying Lokin I draw my blade and attack, he easily knocks me unconscious with his wing. With a grunt He takes the heads of the Iwa ANBU and seals them, picks me up and flies off.

We managed to leave the Land of Earth after another two months of a mix of walking and flying with no further incident and have entered the country that has been protected by the now peaceful village of Yugakure. This area is rife with missing-nins and bandits from the now demilitarized village. I hope I don't have to fight for I feel myself slipping more and more into darkness that yarns the spilled blood of the weak.

* * *

(**Time skip: Three Months) **

The well-worn path is harden soil devoid of vegetation as countless feet, hooves, and wheels have pounded into a wide road a far cry from the rugged hills of the Earth Lands. This is might be one of the many paths that the shinobi who fought in the past three wars walked. The ground is soaked in the blood of the winners, losers, and hopeless. It seems that I will be adding to this devastation.

I come across the burnt out ruins of a village. My Zii sings at the sight of death, for the weak dead some that the strong get stronger. It whispers that I will become the strongest if I submit and embrace the cycle of chaos and death. Time for the dragons to return and announce it in a storm of blood. I struggle to suppress those thoughts as I see someone moving through the remains of a building holding a badly nicked sword.

As I walk up the kid, I notice that he is about eight years old battered and crying. My shadow alerts him and twirls around swinging his sword wildly. "You won't take me. I will kill you for what you did to my family." The boy shouts glaring at me with hate and defiance.

"I did not do this kid so relax. I want to help you." I reply in a warm voice. I watch the gears in this kids head move as he thinks over my proposal. We wait a long five minutes in complete and awkward silence.

"Want to kill the people who did this." He finally said.

"Sure kid, I start in reply, "Which way did they go?"

"They left here a few days ago heading east into the forest."

"To the forest it is. Try and keep up." We both left this graveyard behind us.

It took us two weeks of searching to finally find a trail. In that period I learned a lot about young Hiryu and his family. He father was a blacksmith while his older sister a skilled jewelry maker helped the family live comfortably. He wanted to become a blacksmith like his dad. Now he wants revenge. We found their campsite in the third week. Truth be told the amount of noise that the bandits were making and their fires made it easier to find them once we entered the thick woods near the village.

* * *

We reached them at dusk and decided to wait till evening to attack. They are camping in a clearing, they were easy to find, just going by the shrieks of pain that fill the forest. When we got a better vantage point Hiryu was shocked at the identities of the survivors. They had about a dozen of the young women including his sister in cages. We watched helpless as a few of the bandits went to the cages and garb a few of girls and proceeded to rape them. Hiryu's sister was among them. Her attacker set the boy off however it was a young man from his village, a man he looked up to as a role-model. Red with rage Hiryu launched himself into the camp screaming.

I create a dozen clones and had them attack the sentries with quick shunshins. With a flash of starlight they appeared next to the sentries and attack from the shadows. A quick wind covered sword thrust to the heart and the sentries crumple dead into one of the clones. One clone henge's into the sentry and the other hides the bodies. The dying light, Hiryu's charge, and that there is entertainment present no notices that their outer perimeter was killed.

As the bandits realize they are under attack from Hiryu they laugh as he tries to kill one of the people who ruined his life. Activating my Dovah Miin, I locate my targets and build a mental picture the battlefield. Before I cast my jutsu, I notice that two of them have ninja levels of chakra; one genin and one chunin. This will make the fight far more interesting. From the tress overlooking the campsite I whisper, "Dovah: Unahzaal Vulom no Gestin (Dragon Release: Eternal Darkness)." The campsite is plunged into an unbreakable darkness that not even my eyes can pierce. Listening to the sounds of chaos I strike.

Moving through the inky void with my Dovah Zii to guide me I lash out with my blade serving limbs and heads with each strike. The cries of terror and the smell of blood quickly fill the air. With most of the bandits dead apart from two of the ninjas and the rapists. I end the technique. Light returns to the campsite, it is now littered with bodies. The look in my eyes reflect the fires of hell. My shirt, hands, and blade are now stained red with blood. My sword is still in its last victim. I go to flick it off and realize that it was Hiryu I had slain. In my bloodlust I killed the kid like he was an insect. Guilt, pain, and blackness well up inside. As I turn numb to the battle the three ninjas move to take advantage of my lapse in attention.

* * *

The two missing-nins wear headbands that bear the scratched out mark of Yugakure. The village is slowly demilitarizing its ninja forces. Leaving Hidden Village system, many of its ninja's unable to take mission or change their lives have ended up leaving.

The genin are quaking with fear as their master orders them to fight. She screams out, "For Jashin," She then draws a kunai and charges me.

Using my helplessness and the inevitability of death, my Zii takes more control slowing time for a spilt second I shift my stance and watch as the genin continues to attack me. The charging Jashinist ends impaled on my blade. With rote precision and no emotion I swing my blade and the girl's body crumples. Not even sparing the girl a second glance I simple state, "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Ryūkansen." I then move in a flash and cry out, "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Kuzuryūsen." Striking all nine vital points of the Chunin's body with my blade energize with wind chakra I slice him into bloody ribbons.

With that done I move on to my captives. They plead for their lives, beg for mercy. Life and death move in cycles. Time's river an unceasing flow. These three creatures will experience their last moments until their time on this world ends.

One shouts out between sobs, "Please don't kill me. I didn't have a choice. I was from that village and I was given the choice; Join with these bandits or suffer the same fate as the rest of my family. I was forced to kill my family and rape my friend, I didn't want to hurt her but I didn't have a choice."

I lock eyes with this person and coldly reply, "You always have a choice. You chose the easy path. I have judged you all and have decided on death."

They still plead for mercy or promise death in return as I say, "Dovah: Ausul yol Aus do ul no Gestin (Dragon release: Hellfire Suffering of Eternity)." Black flames erupt from my mouth and invade their bodies. It will take weeks for them to slowly burn to death and after they die, the fires keep tormenting them into the afterlife.

* * *

I walk off their screams fading into the distance. I collapse from exhaustion and confusion. I have just killed Hiryu, an innocent in addition to twenty pieces of human trash. Yet I don't feel remorse. I liked the spray of blood, the rush of adrenaline in combat. It was the ultimate test, where the winner, the stronger lives and the weaker, the loser dies. This world is no longer an abstract idea or playground, it is real. That reality, the fact that I just killed people with no remorse has shaken me. Gone is elation and joy it is now replaced by loathing.

War and battle something talked about a lot in my old life by my father, uncle, and grandfathers. They told me story after story about their time in the service. About friends made and lost. About the rigors of training and the funny situations that they got into. They also talked about what combat they saw. When they spoke about that however it was never in detail it was in generalities or like they were speaking from the third person, like they weren't there. They never spoke about the killing or the smell of battle. Yet I have smelt the blood and soiled bodies and did not feel sick. I wonder if something is wrong with me.

Yet now my emotions are coming back in a tidal wave. That rage, that fire in my heart and blood has cooled. I can clearly remember each death in prefect detail, the memory is divided in half. Part of it is happy and horrified at how easy it was. This is too much for my brain to handle and I fall into a deep hopefully empty sleep.

Is this my fate now I wonder as I dream about the slaughter in prefect detail, every battle every fight is to be consumed with fury of an avatar of death? This world was supposed to be a reward for dying to save my friend from the same fate as those women. Yet now I'm cursed to live out my years here wondering if this time I will lose my soul. Looking down at my sword I contemplate suicide. As I position the blade at my navel a pillar of fire wells up from the depths of my soul. I'm stronger than this and death is not a release. I must become better and stronger to live up to the ideals from my previous life. I will not fail I shout in my mind driving back the darkness.

* * *

I woke up shaking covered in a sweat, my heart pounding desiring a fight. I dreamt of the battle and felt enjoyment and repulsion from each life that I took. As I wake I shake off those feelings and continue on my journey. It was a week before the next incident happened. Apparently one of the bandits I let go went and spread the word before he went and burned to death. Now the local mob bosses who employed that band of brigand's wants retribution. I'm all too happy to indulge them. "That's the kid the boss wants dead. Let's get him!" yells the leader. They charge en-mass. As my Zii takes over I slip into a cold-calculating killer once again. I hope I can recover after this soon to be massacre

Hearing their battle-cries stirs that same fire in my heart, my Zii is singing. It feels like I'm more alive than ever. All guilt and worry is suppressed replaced by surety and power. Not wanting to be selfish though I gather my chakra and activate my Dovah Miin and cast Dovah: Unahzaal Vulom no Gestin (Dragon Release: Eternal Darkness). The battlefield is once again plunged into blackness. I take this opportunity to gather more chakra and bit my thumb enough to draw blood. Slamming my hand on the ground I shout, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: Dinokvedviing (Death's Black Wings). A large black dragon with sliver horns and spikes running down its back emerge from a black void in the air.

"Why have you summoned me young Mahou?" asks Dinokvedviing.

"A group of brigands has attacked me. I seek your assistance in dealing with them." I reply respectfully to the thirty-five long dragon. Jump upon his head and release the Eternal Darkness Technique. The group of brigands stop moving around and are paralyzed by the Killer Intent giving off by the dragon.

"Look upon ME mortals and Know that you're DEATH FLYS ON BLACK WINGS!" roars Dinokvedviing as he takes off in a gust of air. He circles once and on the second pass unleashes a stream of black acid. The forest withers and dies as the screams of man hit the air. Their flesh boils and their organs melt as the corrosive bile envelopes them. One is sparred the horrible death in order to carry the story of the return of the dragons and their summoner. As the bodies are reduced to nothingness, Dinokvedviing ask, "Do you need me for anything else Hatchling?"

"No Dinokvedviing-sama I thank you for your aid." I reply as the dragon lands and fades away into the darkness. Apart of me is happy while a part of me sad that the fighting is over, with a sigh I continue on my journey. The Land of Lighting and its mountains beckon me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please review  
**


End file.
